Fluch der Karibik Das vergessene Puzzelteil
by Janet-Davis
Summary: Nach Barbossas Tod ist alles vorbei, oder etwa nicht? Eine junge Frau tritt in Jacks leben und sie hat ein düsteres Geheimnis!


Fluch der Karibik II - Das vergessene Puzzelteil  
  
Vorwort: Die Geschichte schließt direkt am Ende von Teil 1 an und somit beginnen die verschiedenen Abschnitte nicht zeitgleich!!! Viel Spaß damit!!  
Verena ^-^  
  
Die Höhle der Isle de Muerta lag im Dunkeln, nur durch ein paar Felsspalten, schien das Licht des blassen Vollmondes auf das verfluchte Gold, das wie tausend Sterne funkelte. Der Schatten eines Mannes rührte sich. Sein Blick viel auf ein kleines Äffchen, das auf dem Rand der Schatztruhe saß, in der das Aztekengold sich befand.  
  
"Hey Jack..." Seine Stimme war kratzig und schwach. Er hob seine Zitternde Hand, als wolle er nach dem Äffchen greifen. "Komm her..."  
  
Das Äffchen blieb regungslos sitzen und starrte ihn an.  
  
"Die...die Idee ist gar nicht schlecht...." Der Mann zog sich langsam über den Boden in Richtung der Truhe. Er kniff die Augen zu, als das Mondlicht seinen Blick traf. Er hatte sich bereits an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Mit letzter Kraft griff er nach einem der Goldstücke in der Truhe. Die Hand mit der er es umschlossen hatte, verweste vor seinen Augen. Ein Lächeln glitt über seinen Mund, nachdem sein blick zuerst auf die Blutspur hinter ihm und dann auf seine Rippen fiel, durch die hindurch eine kleine Silberkugel auf den Boden kullerte.  
  
"Barbossa lebt...", flüsterte er sich selbst zu. Augenblicklich sah er zu dem kleinen Äffchen auf. "Jack, gib mir das Gold...." Seine Stimme war immer noch kratzig, aber viel sicherer.  
  
Das Äffchen legte den Kopf schief, gab ein schrilles Fauchen von sich und raste davon. Das Gold unter seinen Pfoten klirrte in der Stille. Barbossa reagierte nicht schnell genug und somit konnte er nur noch beobachten, wie die Schwanzspitze des kleinen Äffchens hinter einem Felsvorsprung verschwand und mit ihm das Goldstück.  
  
Barbossa ließ sein Goldstück verärgert in seine Tasche fallen und ging zum Eingang der Höhle um zu beobachten wie sein Äffchen seiner 'Black Pearl' nachschwamm.  
  
Jack hatte gerade auf eindrucksvollste Art 'Port Royal' verlassen, nachdem er dort einige Zeit als zum Tode Verurteilter verbracht hatte. Anamaria führte ihn in seine Kajüte.  
  
"Wir haben nichts angerührt, es ist alles noch so wie vorher.... die Kapitäns-Kajüte gehört dir." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. "...wieder dir, Captain Sparrow." Sie lächelte ihm zu, drehte sich um, verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Jack sah sich um. Barbossa hatte die Einrichtung etwas verändert, aber er war sicher, dass er sich daran gewöhnen würde. Jetzt war er wieder Captain der Black Pearl! Zufrieden mit sich selbst, ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen und lehnte seine Füße auf dem Schreibtisch der davor stand auf. Er nahm eine Flasche Rum, die darauf stand und war gerade dabei sie an seinen mund zu führen, als Anamaria erneut seine Kajüte betrat.  
  
"Jack, ein schiff der englischen Flotte wurde gesichtet...!"  
  
"Verdammt!" Jack stellte die Flasche verärgert auf den Tisch zurück. "Norrington wollte uns doch in Ruhe lassen!!"  
  
"Scheint nicht so....", seufzte Anamaria und verließ abermals den Raum, gefolgt von Jack, der sich noch schnell seinen Hut aufsetzte.  
  
Das Schiff mit der britischen Flagge war schon bedrohlich nah und so entschied sich Jack für einen Angriff. Sie waren nah genug um das Schiff direkt zu entern und so schwang sich auch Jack gekonnt hinüber. Er hatte merkte, wie sehr er solche Kämpfe als Gefangener in 'Port Royal' vermisst hatte, nur war es inzwischen so dunkel, dass er seine eigenen Männer nur schwer von den feindlichen unterscheiden konnte.  
  
Ein Mann hinter ihm machte ihm jedoch durch einen kräftigen Schlag in die Kniekehlen klar, dass er nicht zu seiner Crew gehörte. Jack viel auf die Knie. Als er sich wieder aufrichten wollte, spürte er eine kühle Klinge an seiner Kehle.  
  
"Ruf deine Männer zurück!" Jack kannte diese Stimme...  
  
Jacks Augen weiteten sich, während die Klinge langsam an seiner Kehle entlang glitt und dann langsam weggezogen wurde. Er lächelte. "Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich in einem fairen Kampf schlagen würde..."  
  
Jack drehte sich grinsend um und sah in Wills Gesicht. "Das war kein fairer Kampf!" Er stand langsam auf und begrüßte seinen Freund, den er erst gerade mit seiner Verlobten in Port Royal zurückgelassen hatte.  
  
Die Sonne stand hell am Himmel, als Barbossa aus dem wasser des Meeres auf Tortuga zuwatete. Es war ein langer Marsch unter Wasser gewesen, doch es hatte ich nicht ansatzweise erschöpft. Er wollte sich eine neue Crew suchen, doch vorher hatte er noch etwas zu erledigen. Er ging auf eine der zahlreichen Bars in Tortuga zu und bog dahinter in eine kleine Gasse, wo die Häuser einiger angestellter waren. Vor einem der Häuser saß ein junges Mädchen. Sie musste um die siebzehn gewesen sein.  
  
"Bailey...?" Er sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Du?!!" Es war nicht die Stimme des Mädchens, die antwortete, sondern die einer Frau um die fünfzig.  
  
"Alison...." Barbossa versuchte so charmant wie möglich zu lächeln.  
  
"Nichts da, 'Alison'!" Sie sah ihn wütend an. "Seit zehn verfluchten Jahren bist du nicht mehr hier aufgetaucht! Was willst du?!"  
  
"Verflucht....wie wahr....", murmelte Barbossa und sah dann zu der jungen Frau auf. "Ist sie...."  
  
"Ja, das ist Bailey, deine Tochter!" Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, wollte aber auch nicht vor ihrer Tochter zu viele Worte darüber verlieren. Barbossa hatte vor 17 Jahren bei einem Aufenthalt an Land eine Nacht mit der damals jungen Tänzerin Alison verbracht. Kurze Zeit darauf war Bailey zur Welt gekommen. Er war die ersten sieben Jahre ein paar Mal da gewesen um sie zu sehen, doch die letzten zehn Jahre lang, waren seine Besuche ausgeblieben.  
  
Er sah Bailey an. "Du bist so erwachsen geworden."  
  
"Natürlich ist sie das, nur ist sie leider genauso abenteuerlustig wie du! Wie besessen vom Meer und der Schifffahrt!!!"  
  
Barbossa konnte ein stolzes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. "Piratenblut...."  
  
"Was?!" Das junge Mädchen war aufgesprungen. "Mein Vater ist ein Pirat?!" Sie sah ihre Mutter vorwurfsvoll an und sie schenkte Barbossa den selben Blick.  
  
"Ja.", presste sie knapp durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne hindurch.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht wie ich ihr das antun konnte, aber irgendwas in mir hat diese Weite gesucht. Die Freiheit! Ich hab mich eingeschlossen gefühlt!"  
  
Gleich nach ihrer Begegnung an Bord des britischen Schiffes hatte Will Jack berichtet, dass er ihn nur eingeholt hatte um um Erlaubnis zu bitten als Crewmitglied der Black Pearl mit ihm segeln zu können. Jack hatte sofort eingewilligt, unter dem Versprechen Wills nichts dummes zu tun. Nun saßen sie gemeinsam in Jacks Kajüte, tranken und unterhielten sich.  
  
"Das sind die Gene mein lieber Will Turner!" Er grinste ihn breit an.  
  
Will hatte sich noch am gleichen Tag gegen Elizabeth und für das Leben als Pirat entschieden. Sie hatte es schon längst geahnt und war überrascht gewesen, dass er überhaupt bei ihr bleiben wollte und hatte ihn daher schweren Herzens, mit einem Abschiedskuss und dem Versprechen auf ihn zu warten gehen lassen.  
  
"Sie hat also gesagt, dass sie auf dich wartet?!" Jack nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Rumflasche.  
  
"Ja, sie is zne tolle Frau...... vertraut mir, versteht miz...." Auch Will nahm einen erneuten Schluck aus seiner Flasche, wobei er bemerkte, dass ihm Rum nicht allzu gut bekam.  
  
"Kann sie dir denn vertrauen?"  
  
Will sah Jack verstört an. "Aber sicher....warum nicht....."  
  
Jack sah Will durchdringlicht an. "Weil wir gerade auf dem Weg nach Tortuga sind!"  
  
Jacks Mimik hatte Will schon immer fasziniert. "Ich binnnnn...... treu!" Er sank mit seinem Kopf auf den Tisch, knallte unsanft mit der Stirn auf, viel aber dennoch sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Jack schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und nahm noch einen Schluck Rum.  
  
"Und du willst wieder in See stechen?!" Bailey saß mit ihren 'Eltern' an einem alten Holztisch in der Küche des Hauses vor dem sie sich begegnet waren.  
  
"Aber natürlich! Ich suche mir gerade eine Mannschaft."  
  
"Denk nicht einmal daran, Bailey!" Alison sah immer noch sehr verärgert aus. "Du wirst nicht mit gehen!"  
  
Bailey warf ihrer Mutter einen beleidigten Blick zu. "Hab ja nie behauptet, dass ich mit will..." Sie sah kurz zu Boden. "...aber ich habe noch so viele Fragen!!! Wie lange bleibst du noch?!"  
  
"Er kann froh sein, dass er eine Nacht hier verbringen darf! Morgen früh geht er!", warf Alison ein, noch bevor Barbossa etwas sagen konnte. Sie begann den Tisch abzuräumen und Bailey führte Barbossa ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Ich würde so gerne mit dir gehen!" Bailey sah ihn bettelnd an.  
  
"Deine Mutter hat es dir verboten!" Barbossa war es nicht gewohnt um etwas gebeten zu werden.  
  
"Sie muss es nicht erfahren!"  
  
"Frauen gehören nicht aufs Meer!"  
  
Bailey sah Barbossa noch beleidigter an, als sie zuvor ihre Mutter angesehen hatte. "Ich dachte, du wärst anders als Mum!"  
  
"Bailey... Sie sorgt sich nur um dich. Und ich tue das auch! Piraten sind keine guten Menschen. Ich selbst bin es auch nicht. Du solltest nicht in solchen Kreisen groß werden!" Barbossa sah sie mit ernster Miene an.  
  
"Aber du könntest auf mich aufpassen!"  
  
"Auch nicht immer!" Er zog das Aztekengoldstück aus seiner Tasche. "Nimm das. Pass auf es auf, bis ich zurück komme um es abzuholen. Bei dir ist es sicher."  
  
Sie nahm das Goldstück entgegen. "Ist das...Piratengold?"  
  
Barbossa nickte.  
  
"Ich denke, dass reicht jetzt! Keine Piratengeschichten mehr!" Alison stand im Türrahmen. "Es ist Zeit für dich ins Bett zu gehen junges Fräulein!"  
  
Bailey stand auf und verließ wortlos das Zimmer.  
  
"Du schläfst hier!" Alison warf Barbossa eine Decke auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin.  
  
Bailey war auf ihr Zimmer gegangen. Ihr blick fasziniert auf dem Goldstück haftend. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und griff nach einer Brosche, die auf ihrem Nachtisch lag. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Das Goldstück, das ihr Vater ihr gegeben hatte, passte exakt auf ihre Brosche. Nervös und aufgeregt ging sie zum Fenster. War das die Lösung ihres Problems?! Sie zog die Gardine ein Stückchen auf und hielt ihre Hand ins Mondlicht. Sie zog sie augenblicklich zurück. Es war alles wie immer. Ihre Hand hatte sich zu der eines Skelettes verwandelt. Aber wofür war das Goldstück dann gut?!  
  
"Morgen Will! Gut geschlafen?" Jacks grinsendes Gesicht erschien noch leicht verschwommen vor seinen Augen.  
  
"Hi Jack..." Will gähnte.  
  
"Hast ne ganz schöne Fahne, mein lieber!" Jack wedelte mit seiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum und kräuselte die Nase. Er räumte ein paar leere Rumflaschen zur Seite. "So viel Rum bekommt dir nicht!"  
  
Will war zu müde um zu antworten.  
  
"Wir kommen bald in Tortuga an."  
  
"Mmmh..." Will drehte sich zur Seite, sodass die Sonne ihn nicht mehr blendete.  
  
Jack verdrehte die Augen und kniete sich um eine kleine Kommode zu öffnen in der er früher immer seine leeren Rumflaschen zu verstauen pflegte. Er hatte sie gerade mit Schwung geöffnet, als ein kleines Äffchen mit einem lauten kreischen in Richtung der geschlossenen Tür raste, um wieder umzudrehen und immer noch kreischend durch den Raum zu rasen.  
  
Will schreckte augenblicklich hellwach auf. "Was zum Teufel...?!"  
  
Jack griff nach dem Äffchen, das sich vergebens wehrte. "Kenn ich dich nicht irgendwoher?" Jack band den seinen Namensvetter mit einem dünnen Lederband an einem Tischbein fest. "Hattest wohl auch Sehnsucht nach der Black Pearl, was?" Er grinste und wollte dem kleinen Äffchen über den Kopf streicheln, doch es schnappte ruckartig zu.  
  
"Was zum!?" Jack sah seine Hand an. Die Bisswunde war nicht sehr tief, doch es tat weh. "Dämliches Äffchen.... Ich konnte dich noch nie leiden!" Er sah es böse an.  
  
"Jack, er hat Angst vor dir!" Will hockte sich auf den Boden vor den blinden Passagier.  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte. "E...Er hat was?!"  
  
Will tätschelte dem kleinen Affen den Kopf, band ihn los und ließ ihn auf seine Schulter klettern.  
  
"Ein wirklich süßes Pärchen...", spottete Jack und legte den Kopf schief. "Der Ersatz für Elizabeth oder wie soll ich das....." Er verstummte und starrte auf die Kommode. "Was..."  
  
Will lies seinen Blick auch zur Kommode wandern. "Ist das....?"  
  
"Aztekengold." Jack nahm es vorsichtig und ballte seine Hand darum, wobei er schnell merkte, dass das keine gute Idee war, da seine Hand immer noch schmerzte.  
  
"Was soll das bedeuten?" Will bot dem Äffchen auf seiner Schulter nachdenklich ein Stückchen Brot an.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht...." Jack steckte das Goldstück in seine Tasche. "Wir müssten jeden Moment in Tortuga ankommen. Er ging Richtung Tür.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Ja Will?"  
  
"Wieso habe ich in deiner Koje geschlafen?" Er sah sich in der Kajüte um. Erst jetzt war es ihm aufgefallen.  
  
"Wieso nicht?" Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Ich...."  
  
"Du warst betrunken und bist irgendwie dahin getaumelt..." Jack wollte die Türe öffnen.  
  
"Und....wo hast du geschlafen...?"  
  
"Auf dem Boden natürlich! Was dachtest du?!" Er schloss die halb offene Tür noch einmal.  
  
Will war seine Frage sichtlich peinlich.  
  
"Will. Ich bin zwar ziemlich lange unterwegs und es gibt nur eine Frau an Bord - und das ist Anamaria...." Er verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an sämtliche Ohrfeigen, die sie ihm verpasst hatte. "...aber so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht!" Jack grinste amüsiert und verließ die Kajüte.  
  
"Mum wo ist Barbossa?!" Bailey blickte ihre Mutter vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
"Er ist weg. Heute Morgen ist sein Schiff ausgelaufen."  
  
Bailey nickte nachdenklich. Sie hatte es eigentlich nicht anders erwartet, doch in ihr war eine bereits bestehende Sehnsucht entgültig geweckt worden. Sie hatte in der Nacht ihre Sachen gepackt. Sie wollte es ihrer Mutter zwar nicht antun, wollte sie nicht verlassen, aber sie musste es wissen. Sie musste wissen, was es mit dieser Brosche auf sich hatte. Sie erinnerte sich nicht, wann genau sie sie bekommen hatte, doch es muss zu der Zeit gewesen sein, als es angefangen hatte. Ihre Mutter tat oft so als ob nichts wäre, als ob es nicht existieren würde. Oft war Bailey ihr dafür dankbar, doch jetzt.... Damals hatte sie Barbossa zum letzten mal gesehen. Damals hatte er ihr die Brosche geschenkt.... Hatte er es vergessen? Wusste er welche Wirkung die Brosche hatte?! Sie musste es wissen und so verließ sie einige Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang heimlich das Haus. Auf den Nachttisch ihres Zimmers legte sie einen Brief an ihre Mutter, in dem sie ihr versprach gesund zurück zu kommen.  
  
Ein junges Mädchen mit kurzen braunen Haaren irrte kurz darauf im Hafen umher. Sie erntete ein paar spöttische Blicke, da sie eine Hose und nicht etwa ein Kleid trug, doch das war ihr egal. Sie versuchte Barbossa zu entdecken, doch ihr schien, das er bereits fort war. Doch eigentlich war ihr das egal. Es gab viele Piraten die in Tortuga vor Anker gingen und irgendwo würde sie schon anheuern können.  
  
Ihr Blick viel bald auf einen jungen Mann. Er sah gepflegt aus, obwohl er mit einer Gruppe unterwegs war, die definitiv aus Piraten bestand. Er hatte einen kleinen Affen auf seiner Schulter und schien zu einem der Gasthäuser zu gehen. Sie ging mit ein paar schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu, verlangsamte ihren Gang, bis sie hinter ihm her ging und atmete noch einmal tief durch.  
  
"Hallo...Sir...."  
  
Der junge Mann mit dem Äffchen drehte sich um. Mit ihm ein anderer Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren, eine Frau, etwas älter als sie selbst und ein Mann, der der älteste von ihnen zu sein schien und einen grauen, buschigen Bart trug. "Hallo..."  
  
"Sir, ihr seid doch sicherlich ein Pirat?!" Sie sah die kleine Gruppe nervös an.  
  
"Ja, das ist er!", sagte der langhaarige Mann und lehnte seinen Ellbogen fast schon stolz auf die Schulter des Mannes, den sie angesprochen hatte.  
  
"Gut! Habt ihr ein Schiff?"  
  
Die Vier lachten. "Was ist ein Pirat ohne Schiff?!", sagte der älteste.  
  
"Wer ist euer Captain?!" Bailey ließ ihren Blick noch einmal über die Gruppe gleiten.  
  
"Ich!", sagte der Langhaarige und präsentierte sich mit ein paar Gesten.  
  
"Ich möchte bei euch anheuern!" Bailey baute sich möglichst selbstbewusst vor ihm auf.  
  
"Wieso?" Er war etwas verwirrt.  
  
"Weil..." Was sollte sie darauf antworten?  
  
"Hast du irgendwelche Erfahrungen als Pirat?" Er musterte sie.  
  
"Nein, aber ich..."  
  
"Tut mir leid, wir können dich nicht gebrauchen..." Der Mann drehte sich um, um zu gehen.  
  
"Aber...ich...ich habe das!" Ihr war nichts besseres eingefallen, also hatte sie ihn an der Schulter zurückgerissen, um ihm ihre Brosche entgegen zu halten.  
  
Der Mann sah mit großem Interesse auf das funkelnde Goldstück in ihrer Hand. "Heute ist echt nicht mein Tag!", seufzte er und sah die Anderen vielsagend an. "Aber okay...."  
  
Bailey glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Ich...darf?!"  
  
Der Mann nickte. "Wie heißt du?"  
  
"Bailey Sir!"  
  
"Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow, dass sind Will Turner, Anamaria und Mr. Gibbs."  
  
Bailey nickte zur Begrüßung.  
  
"Sei bei Sonnenuntergang wieder hier!" Und damit entfernte sich die kleine Gruppe von Bailey.  
  
"Jack, wie oft muss ich noch sagen, dass Frauen an Bord Unglück bringen!" Gibbs setzte sich zu den andern an einen Tisch und stellte vier Krüge darauf.  
  
"Wir haben auch Anamaria an Bord...", warf Will ein.  
  
"Sie kommt mit! Sie hat was, was uns interessieren sollte!" Jack nahm einen Schluck Bier und knallte den Krug stärker als beabsichtigt auf den Tisch zurück.  
  
"Gehörte das zu dem Aztekengold?" Anamaria sah die anderen fragend an.  
  
"Vermutlich..." Jack warf die Stirn in falten. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie er nachdachte. "Wir werden es heraus finden..."  
  
Wenige Stunden später fanden sie sich wieder im Hafen ein. Die Mannschaft hatte frische Verpflegung an Bord der Black Pearl gelagert und alles stand bereit um Tortuga zu verlassen.  
  
Bailey war pünktlich und Jack behandelte sie sofort wie ein Mitglied der Crew. Es war nie gut Frauen zu bevorzugen. Jack war das nicht unbekannt.  
  
Sie waren schon einige Tage lang auf See. Will hatte sich von Anfang an gut mit Bailey verstanden. Sie lernte schnell und er brachte ihr das bei, was er wusste. Gibbs grummelte oft etwas von 'Unglück', aber Anamaria hatte gesagt, dass das normal sei. Mit ihr teilte sich Bailey eine Kajüte, eine eigene Kajüte für die Beiden, war der Einzige Vorzug, den sie hatten. Und der Captain, Jack Sparrow, war....seltsam. Er hatte wenig mit ihr geredet, bis zu diesem Abend.  
  
Er stand am Steuer und sie schrubbte gerade das Deck. Außer ihnen war kaum einer da. Der Rest feierte unter Deck.  
  
"Bailey!"  
  
"Aye Captain?" Sie stand von den Knien auf und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
"Wieso wolltest du mit uns segeln?"  
  
Sie sah auf den Ozen herunter. "Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
Jack nickte. "Hat es was mit der Brosche zu tun?"  
  
"Nein!" Bailey sah ihn erschrocken an.  
  
"Woher hast du sie?"  
  
Bailey überlegte einen kurzen Moment. "Von meinem Vater."  
  
"War dein Vater ein Pirat?"  
  
Bailey schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war sich noch nicht sicher, wie sehr sie Jack vertrauen konnte.  
  
"Bailey?"  
  
"Ja?" Sie blickte wieder zu ihm auf.  
  
"Komm her!"  
  
Bailey machte noch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.  
  
"Gib mir deine Hand!" Jack streckte ihr seine entgegen.  
  
Bailey legte ihre Hand auf seine Handfläche und er ergriff sie. Er zog sie näher zu sich heran und trat einen Schritt vom Steuer weg. Baileys Herz schlug stärker als sonst und sie zitterte ein wenig.  
  
"Ist dir kalt?" Jack legte ihre Hand auf das Steuerrad.  
  
"Ein wenig...."  
  
Er führte auch ihre zweite Hand zum Steuerrad. "Halt es so, okay?"  
  
Sie nickte, zu aufgeregt um zu reden. Sie stand da und lenkte das gigantische Schiff, an das Jack nie jemand andern als sich selbst lassen würde. So hatte es Will ihr erzählt. Sie spürte wie Jack ihr von hinten seinen Mantel umlegte und ihr Herz pochte ihr so laut gegen die Brust, dass sie glaubte, dass er es hören müsste.  
  
"Hey, konzentrier dich!" Jack legte seine Hände auf ihre, um ihr zu zeigen, wie sie das Steuer bewegen musste. "Uns jetzt schau nach oben!"  
  
Bailey tat es.  
  
"Das ist der Nordstern. Er gehört zu den ersten, die man nachts am Himmel sieht... Du musst dich immer an ihn halten...."  
  
Bailey atmete tief ein. Jack stand dicht hinter ihr und sie konnte ihn riechen. Er roch nach Rum und Seeluft. Bailey mochte den Geruch. Sie schloss die Augen.  
  
"...verstehst du?" Jack zog Bailey herum, sodass sie ihn ansah. "Hörst du mir zu?"  
  
"Aye...", brachte sie leise heraus, dann schwieg sie.  
  
Jack sah sie lange an. Er lenkte das Schiff immer noch. Bailey stand zwischen seinen Armen und starrte ihm in seine tiefbraunen Augen. Es war das kreischen des Äffchens, was sie in die Realität zurückholte. Es hatte sich an der Rehling entlang gehangelt und dabei ein paar 'Selbstgespräche' geführt.  
  
Bailey sah kurz zum Himmel. Es wurde langsam dunkel und somit war es Zeit unter deck zu gehen. Sie hatte es bis jetzt immer geschafft, vor dem Mondlicht zu fliehen. Sie lächelte Jack an. "Gute Nacht." Sie gab ihm einen kleinen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Nacht." Jack hob einen Arm, damit sie gehen konnte. Er sah zu, wie sie langsam die Treppe zu den Kajüten herunter ging.  
  
Jack sah dem Äffchen nach, dass irgendwo über ihm in den Seilen hing. "Verfluchter Affe...", fauchte er ihm hinterher.  
  
Bailey betrat ihre Kajüte. Sie zog die Vorhänge zu und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Anamaria schien noch zu feiern. Nach wenigen Minuten schwang die Tür weit auf und Will sah sich im Raum um.  
  
"Klopf nächstes Mal an!"  
  
"Sorry Bail', ich dachte Anamaria wäre hier..." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Du magst sie..., oder?" Bailey klopfte neben sich aufs Bett, um ihm klar zu machen, dass er sich setzen sollte.  
  
"Ein wenig..." Will setzte sich und sah zum Fenster. "Wieso hast du die Gardinen zugezogen?"  
  
"Nur so..." Bailey biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Wie merkt man, ob man jemanden...liebt?"  
  
Will sah sie überrascht an. "Solltest du so was nicht lieber mit Anamaria besprechen?"  
  
Bailey zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Wieso...?"  
  
Bailey schreckte auf. "Oh, nicht wegen dir....also nicht dass du nicht gut aussiehst, aber ich wollte nur...."  
  
"Schon gut!" Will lachte leise. "Ist doch okay, nur wieso fragst du?"  
  
Bailey sah nachdenklich auf die Tür.  
  
"Du willst es nicht sagen?" Will sah sie ernst an. "Musst du nicht, ehrlich..."  
  
"Es ist....vorhin... gerade....Jack..."  
  
"Jack?!" Will brach wieder in einem leisen Lachen aus.  
  
"Siehst du?! Ich wusste, dass du so reagierst!" Sie sah beleidigt auf den Boden.  
  
"Bail' das ist völlig in Ordnung! Wieso glaubst du, dass du dich verliebt hast?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht.... ich mag ihn. Anders als ich zuvor Menschen gemocht habe... Ich habe ein wenig Angst....Das hört sich sicher schrecklich an."  
  
Will grinste immer noch. "Nein, überhaupt nicht! Die erste Liebe, ist die schönste! Genies es.... aber sei nicht enttäuscht wenn Jack nicht genauso fühlt...."  
  
Sie nickte stumm. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass er sie die Black Pearl hatte lenken lassen, doch sie wollte eigentlich nicht reden. Sie wollte nachdenken. Als sie aufsah, stand Will am Fenster.  
  
"Lass doch was Licht rein. Der Mond ist so schön Hell und du sitzt hier im Dunkeln..."  
  
"NEIN!!" Bailey sprang auf und wollte den Vorhang den Will ein wenig aufgezogen hatte wieder zuziehen, doch als ihre Schulter in das bleiche Licht des Mondes getaucht wurde, schreckte sie zurück.  
  
Will ließ den Vorhang wieder zufallen und starrte wortlos die junge Frau an, die verängstigt auf ihrem bett saß und weinte.  
  
"Du....?!" Mehr fiel ihm dazu nicht ein.  
  
"Sag es nicht Jack, sag es keinem, bitte!" Sie wollte ihn nicht anschreien, aber sie tat es.  
  
"Hey, es ist alles okay..." Er nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr übers Haar. "Willst du jetzt reden....?"  
  
"Ja...." Sie nickte, schniefte noch ein paar mal und begann dann langsam zu erzählen. "Es hat vor etwa sieben Jahren angefangen... Mein Vater, ein Pirat, hat mir die Brosche mitgebracht. Seitdem...." Wieder schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. "Seitdem ist es so.... Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist! Ich hasse mich!"  
  
"Sch...", flüsterte Will und beruhigte sie, indem er sie sanft hin und her wiegte.  
  
"Er hat mir vor einigen Tagen diese Münze gegeben und jetzt...will ich wissen, was es damit auf sich hat..... Weißt du wie es ist? Nichts zu spüren?! Ich weiß was ich spüren müsste, ich glaube es zu spüren, aber es ist kein echtes Gefühl! Verstehst du? Nein....natürlich nicht......."  
  
"Und wer ist ihr Vater?" Jack und Will standen am Steuerrad. Die Sonne prallte auf sie herunter und Bailey war noch unter Deck.  
  
"Das hab ich nicht mehr herausgefunden....sie ist eingeschlafen...."  
  
"Wie kann der fluch wirken, wenn sie den Schatz gar nicht genommen hat?" Jack blinzelte in die Sonne.  
  
"Es muss an der Brosche liegen..." Will hatte Jack alles erzählt. Er hielt es für richtig. Nur Baileys Gefühle für ihn hatte er verschwiegen.  
  
Jack nickte vielsagend. "Also....glaubst du, dass man den Fluch rückgängig machen kann?"  
  
"Vermutlich? Wir hätten doch alle Teile...."  
  
"Wir haben nicht das Blut ihres Vaters!" Jack ließ das Steuerrad los und ging die Treppen zu Bailey Koje herunter.  
  
Will blieb etwas hilflos neben dem Steuer stehen und ergriff es, während er zum Ersten Mal in seinem Leben versuchte ein schiff zu steuern.  
  
"Bailey! Bailey!!" Jack platzte in ihre Kajüte hinein. Sie lag schlafend auf ihrem Bett. Für eine Sekunde beobachtete er sie und musste lächeln. "BAILEY!"  
  
"Was?" Sie streckte sich und öffnete die Augen.  
  
"Wer ist dein Vater?!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Wer ist dein Vater!!!"  
  
"Schrei mich nicht an!" Bailey war hellwach und setzte sich nun aufrecht auf ihr Bett.  
  
"Sag es mir Bailey, bitte!" Er sah sie so an, dass sie glaubte, dass er durch sie hindurch sah.  
  
"Ich...."  
  
"Was? Wer ist es?"  
  
"Er...er heißt Barbossa!"  
  
Jack, der sich auf dem Bett aufgestützt hatte, ließ sich darauf fallen. Er saß neben Bailey und verarbeitete erst mal sichtlich, was er gehört hatte.  
  
"Was ist, Jack?" Bailey war nervös. Sie merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
"Nichts, ich kenne ihn.... Schon gut... Ich denke wir können es rückgängig machen" Er stand auf und wollte wieder an Deck gehen.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Was rückgängig machen?" Bailey sah ihn entgeistert an.  
  
"Erm....Will hat..."  
  
"Will hat was?!" Bailey sprang auf und rannte an Deck. "Will!!! Was hast du getan?! Ich habe dich darum gebeten nichts zu sagen!!!" Sie hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen.  
  
"Es ist okay Bailey...." Sie drehte sich um. Jack sah sie ernst an. "Wir kennen dein Problem und wissen wie wir es rückgängig machen können...."  
  
"Ihr...ihr könnt mich erlösen!" Die Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augen, aber diesmal aus Freude.  
  
Jack konnte- und wollte- sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie Barbossas Tochter war...und schon gar nicht verflucht.  
  
" Das ist sie! Die Isle de Muerta!" Jack machte eine Geste mit der Hand um Bailey den Vortritt zu lassen. Es waren zwei Tage vergangen und Bailey hatte sich ein wenig von den anderen zurückgezogen.  
  
Jack führte sie in die Höhle. Mit ihnen waren noch Will und fünf andere Crewmitglieder gekommen. Die anderen warteten auf dem Schiff.  
  
Bailey sah sich begeistert um und bewunderte die Millionen goldener Münzen, Kronen und Ketten die in der gesamten Höhle verteilt waren. Zugleich war sie ängstlich und aufgeregt. Was wäre, wenn es nie mehr aufhörte?  
  
"Da drüben...." Will führte sie zu der Truhe mit dem Aztekengold.  
  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich jemals wieder hier her zurückkehren müsste. Ich fühle mich schon wie zu Hause!" Jack sah auf den Boden vor der Truhe und auf die Blutspur davor. "Bailey!"  
  
Sie sah zu ihm auf.  
  
"Wann hat dir dein Vater das Gold gegeben? Wann genau?!"  
  
"Vor ungefähr zwei Wochen...wieso?"  
  
"Er lebt?!!" Jack sah sie geschockt an.  
  
"Natürlich...wieso sollte er nicht...?" Bailey blickte ihn unsicher an.  
  
"Wieso habe ich nicht darüber nachgedacht?! Wieso bin ich nicht darauf gekommen?!" Jack raufte sich seine Haare.  
  
"Du meinst, dass....?" Will sah auf das Blut auf dem Boden.  
  
"Worum geht es überhaupt?! Könntet ihr mir das bitte erklären?!" Bailey hatte noch mehr Angst. Sie verstand nicht mehr worum es ging.  
  
Jack nickte zustimmend, atmete tief durch und erklärte Bailey die gesamte Geschichte. Mit jedem Wort wurde sie sich unsicherer darüber, wie sie reagieren sollte.  
  
"Mach den Fluch rückgängig und bring mich nach Hause!!!" Mehr konnte sie nicht heraus bringen.  
  
"Mach mich nicht für deinen Vater verantwortlich!"  
  
"Wie bitte?!" Bailey warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Du tötest meinen Vater und ich soll dich nicht dafür verantwortlich machen?!!!"  
  
"Scheinbar ist er aber nicht tot!" Jack merkte selbst, dass er diesen Satz nicht in dem Ton gesagt hatte, in dem Bailey ihn gerne gehört hätte.  
  
Sie wollte nicht weiter diskutieren. Sie nahm ihre Brosche und hielt Jack ihre Hand entgegen. "Mach schon!"  
  
Will hatte ihr schon erklärt, wie sie den Fluch rückgängig machen konnte aber die Unsicherheit wuchs, ob es klappen würde.  
  
Jack nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand und ritze ihr vorsichtig, so vorsichtig wie man es eben machen konnte, mit seinen Degen über die Handfläche.  
  
Bailey verzerrte keine Miene. Jack wandte sich stumm zu seinem Namensvetter um. Er konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
"So mein Lieber...." Jack ritze dem Äffchen kurz über die Seite und ließ sein Blut auf die entsprechende Münze tropfen. Es rannte sofort kreischend durch die Höhle, bis Will ihn ein wenig beruhigt hatte.  
  
Zuletzt nahm Jack eine der von Barbossas Blut bespritzten Münzen vom Boden und warf sie mit dem letzten stück Aztekengold in die Truhe.  
  
"Und?", unterbrach Will die Stille und sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht.... " Sie lächelte ihn erwartungsvoll an und sah dann kurz zu Jack auf. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie über ihn denken sollte. Noch weniger als zuvor.  
  
"Bail'!.... " Jack redete gerne und viel, doch er dachte sich, dass dieses Mal etwas anderes wirkungsvoller sein könnte. Er griff Bailey an beiden Schultern und presste seine Lippen gegen ihre. Bailey riss die Augen auf und sah Jack erschrocken an. Ihr Herz pochte und sie war glücklich, doch er hatte den falschen Augenblick gewählt und.....sie spürte nichts. Sie schubste ihn weg und sah ihn verständnislos an.  
  
"Jack! Ich hatte nie ein gutes Bild von dir, aber das geht dann doch zu weit!"  
  
Sie blickten auf. Barbossa stand im Eingang der Höhle. Bailey regte sich nicht. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. "Wieso hast du mir das angetan?!"  
  
"Was?" Barbossa verstand nicht.  
  
"Das!" Bailey trat ins Licht des Mondes. Es kostete sie viel Überwindung.  
  
"Ich..." Barbossa sah sie fasziniert an und verstummte, bis sie in den Schatten zurückgetreten war. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es eine Wirkung auf dich hatte. Du hast die Brosche nicht gestohlen."  
  
"Es geht nicht weg!", schrie sie ihn an.  
  
"Wir brauchen dein Blut...". Jack ließ seinen Zeigefinger über die Klinge seines Degens gleiten und lächelte Barbossa zu.  
  
"Jack... Schön dich wieder zu sehen.... Du Verräter!"  
  
"Ich? Verräter?!" Jack fasste sich an die Brust.  
  
"Nicht du!" Barbossa lachte kurz auf. "Du!" Er nickte in Richtung des kleinen Äffchens. "Hast du dich etwa gegen mich entschieden?"  
  
Das Äffchen hatte sich wieder auf Wills Schulter gesetzt und machte keine Anstallten zu gehen.  
  
"Auch gut." Er sah zu Bailey. "Und was ist mit dir?!" Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Im Mondlicht sah Bailey sein wahres Licht. "Was haben sie dir erzählt? Wieso bist du überhaupt bei ihnen?"  
  
"Ich....ich weiß nicht." Sie sah ihren Vater mit Angst in den Augen an.  
  
"Alle verlassen mich..." Er seufzte pathetisch. "Aber gut, wenn ihr keine Hilfe braucht..."  
  
Er verstummte, als Jack ihm die Spitze seines Degen an die Brust hielt. "Hilfe nicht, aber dein Blut! Sie es als kleinen Freundschaftsdienst!"  
  
"Wieso sollte ich euch helfen?" Er ließ sich in Jacks Degen fallen und lächelte ihn an. Er zog seinen eigenen und drückte die Degenspitze an Jacks Kehle.  
  
"Barbossa!"  
  
Er sah zu seiner Tochter. "Kannst du mich nicht einfach Daddy nennen?"  
  
"Also ich würde es an ihrer Stelle nicht tun...", begann Jack, verstummte aber gleich wieder, als Barbossa den Degen ein wenig stärker gegen seinen hals presste.  
  
"Lass ihn doch! Könnt ihr das nicht alle lassen? Worum streitet ihr?!" Sie ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. "Bitte erlöse mich, erlös' mich doch einfach!"  
  
Will ging zu ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
  
"Bailey, ich werde dich erlösen.... Sobald ich..." Er stach die Klinge in Jacks Hals.  
  
Ein schriller schrei ließ die Höhle erbeben als Bailey entgültig in Tränen ausbrach. Fast im selben Moment hatte ein kleines Äffchen Barbossa in den Arm gebissen, wurde allerdings sofort von ihm zur Seite geschleudert.  
  
"Es nützt nichts, versteht ihr das nicht?" Barbossa lachte.  
  
"Daddy....bitte..." Bailey sah ihn bettelnd an. Sie hatte all ihre Kraft zusammen genommen um mit ihrer Stimme nicht zu sehr zu zittern.  
  
Barbossa sah sie an. Es war immer noch seine Tochter und er wusste wie sie sich fühlte, als untote. Er ging zur Truhe und ließ sein eigenes Blut hinein tropfen.  
  
"Und jetzt komm mit!" Er wollte die Höhle verlassen.  
  
"Nicht so schnell.."  
  
Barbossa wirbelte herum. Jack stand an der Truhe und Griff nach einem der Goldstücke. "So hast du's doch auch gemacht, oder?"  
  
"Jack Sparrow, sei verflucht...." Barbossa wollte keinen Kampf riskieren, nicht jetzt wo er sterblich war. Im übrigen war er deutlich in der Unterzahl. "Bailey! Komm mit!"  
  
"N...Nein!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Dann werde glücklich mit diesem Haufen von Versagern!" Barbossa sah sich um. Die anderen standen stumm da und sahen sie an. Er drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und ging. Jack hätte es ihm zu gern heimgezahlt, aber er tat es nicht. Bailey zu liebe.  
  
Barbossa sah noch einmal zurück. "Jack, glaub nicht, dass es zu Ende ist! Ich werde mir die Black Pearl wiederholen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit!!!" Dann verließ er die Höhle entgültig.  
  
"Es..... tut so.....weh....." Bailey durchbrach die verbliebene Stille und presste ihren Daumen gegen die Wunde in ihrer Hand. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, aber sie lächelte. "... es...ist vorbei...." Sie strahlte Will an und sah dann zögernd zu Jack.  
  
Er sah zurück und atmete erleichtert aus. Er tippte mit seiner Fingerspitze gegen seinen Degen und ließ sein Blut mit dem aller letzten Goldstück in die Truhe tropfen. "Ein wahrer Jungbrunnen."  
  
Neben ihm erschien das Äffchen und sah ihn fast vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
"Okay, okay...bist ja doch ganz nett..."  
  
Das Äffchen machte Anstallten ihm auf die Schulter zu klettern, doch Jack wich zurück. "Wir wollen es nicht gleich übertreiben, oder?!"  
  
Er sah auf und ging auf Bailey zu. "Es ist Zeit zu gehen...."  
  
Die Gruppe verließ die Höhlen und kehrte auf das Schiff zurück.  
  
"Siehst du, da ist der Nordstern!" Jack setzte sich neben Bailey aufs Deck, legte einen Arm um sie und wedelte mit ausgestrecktem Finger in der Luft herum.  
  
Es war mitten in der Nacht. Bailey saß seit Stunden da und sah den Mond an, die Sterne, den Himmel. Jack hatte sie vom Steuer aus beobachtet und glaubte jetzt, dass sie für ein Gespräch bereit war.  
  
"Der Himmel ist wunderschön..." Sie ließ sich gegen Jacks Brust fallen.  
  
"Nicht nur der Himmel..." Er grinste herausfordernd an, doch sie ging nicht darauf ein.  
  
"Wohin fahren wir?"  
  
"Du wolltest nach Hause, oder?" Jack strich ihr über die Schulter.  
  
"Noch nicht." Sie wandte ihren Blick vom Himmel ab und sah ihm in die Augen. "In der Höhle..."  
  
"Passiert nicht mehr, keine Angst. Ist eh nicht so gut, weißt du. Die Crew würde glauben ich bevorzuge dich und du würdest an Glaubhaftigkeit verlieren.... Du wärst kein Pirat sondern eine Frau..."  
  
Bailey unterbrach ihn mit einem fordernden Kuss auf seine Lippen. Sie waren rau schmeckten nach Seesalz und Rum.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
